The Dilemma Of Older Brothers
by KnightOfNevermore
Summary: Jill's home-coming party brings out Chris's ridiculously overprotectiveness of Claire, and Jill is left to sooth his hesitant acceptance that he can't be there forever for her. Will Jill's return be enough for Chris? ChrisJill, Cleon, BillyRebecca: fluff.


**A/N:** Hello y'all, it's Kay again with more Post-Resident Evil 5 fanfiction. I actually started off this story with the full intentions of it being a Cleon piece (as you can tell by the beginning), but I totally got sidetracked and confuzzled, and in the end it became a Chris and Jill story, with a few implied couples. The implied couples are Cleon and BillyxRebecca (well, a two second mention). But mostly this is about Chris's struggle of whether or not to let Leon be with Claire, or to kill him in his sleep and Jill's coming home from her time spent with Wesker and her and Chris's relationship. So enjoy my random little piece!

* * *

Leon S. Kennedy, a man of valor; of never-ending courage to scour the earth for the terror-ridden places that reeked of the work of Umbrella and its heirs. He was a man who never gave up, faced fear as he never thought he never twice about the risk he was taking, he strode into his life like a god of gold. He was always rushing into danger without a second thought, always putting his safety aside in order to save others; in short: he was a rookie with suicidal tendencies. At least that's how Chris saw him. Ever since he met the kid, well actually ever since he found out that he knew Claire, he had possessed an undeniable urge to kill him. Probably because he was so… irritating. With his Secret Agent title and shiny gun Leon reminded Chris of James Bond, but with zombies. Chris had never liked James Bond, war movies were always better.

Chris groaned and cradled his head; the beer was getting to him.

He nursed his bottle as his eyebrow twitched, the scene of his little sister's romance before him caused his overprotective nature to go into overdrive, a situation that wasn't exactly being helped by the liquor in front of him.

_Stupid Leon, stupid secret agent charmy crap, stupid Spain, stupid Wesker, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Jill cast an amused glance his way, despite it being her 'Welcome Back From The Dead Party' everyone had strayed off into different directions. The party was Chris's idea, they already had a tearful reunion with everyone, so why not go out and get drunk and use Jill's return as an excuse? They had started off the night togther, but pretty soon the partygoers disappeared in various direction: Barry had wandered off with Josh, who had come to America with Sheva in order to give a full report and process the data from the Kijuju episode, and together they delved deep in discussion about how helicopters always seemed to lead to biohazard incidents. Carlos had dragged off a bedazzled Sheva to the dance floor to 'get to know' her. Rebecca and Billy had slinked off somewhere, earning Chris an inquisitorial glance and a 'how long?' from Jill, who received a shrug and sleepy smile, like he actually kept up with his friends' romance.

Now it was only Chris and Jill, nursing their drinking together at the bar, the boom of the music filling in the silence between them. Jill stared mutelyas Chris mournfully sipped from his drink, amused by Chris's dubious acceptance that he wouldn't be able to protect Claire forever: five minutes before Claire, laughing, had dragged Leon out the club through the back door, a mischievous smirk smeared across her scheming face.

"So, how long has that been around?" Jill chuckled, smirking into her glass.

Chris glared at her from the barstool next hers, his chin resting on his now rather buff arms that were draped across the bar. He scowled and turned to face her:

"Not very long, if I have anything to say about it," he growled, sitting up straighter as he took another swig from his third bottle of beer.

Jill rolled her eyes, glancing in the direction of the booming dance floor and the backdoor, snickering at what lay behind it.

"Let them be, Chris. They deserve something solid in their life."

"No one can measure up to her, especially not him."

"Chris, she survived hell on earth, survived Rockfort Island, Havardville and everything else, and she's turning thirty soon! She can handle Leon."

"...She's still Claire and I'm still her older brother," Chris mumbled, his voice in the present but his mind in the past. Claire burbling out her first words, Claire coming back from her first day of elementary with a pitcure of him in green and black crayon, Claire riding her first motorcylce and jumping up and down like a crazed maniac when she bought her first one.

Jill smirked slightly, noting that without her advice on Claire he had been at a loss of what to do relating to her growing relationship with Leon.

"Hey, look at it like this, Claire might leave you and grow up and have tons of little Kennedy babies," Chris gaped, mortified at the idea," but you'll always have me." The last part she breathed out softly, pressing their shoulders together and reaching across to his callused hand and intertwining it with her own. Chris smile slightly, a grin slowly oozing on to his previously anxiety worn face.

"Fine. But, if he does one thing, anything at all- I promise that I will force him to dress up like a mailman and push him into one of Umbrella's testing grounds for the Cerberus and then, if he's still alive, I'll somehow resurrect Lisa-fucking-Trevor and say that Leon killed her mother and set her lose on him. Then, what ever remains of him I'll burn or throw in some random ditch somewhere!" Chris swore, a growl rumbling deep in his chest.

Jill openly laughed, her sides shaking, tears welling up in her eyes as she clutched at her sides, attempting maintain any self control as she bathed in hilarity that was Chris's promise. Tears streaming down her cheeks she mulled over the idea of Leon in a mailman suit running away from a pack of infected dogs.

"Don't worry," she choked out, her sides still heaving," you won't be alone, but I don't think we have to worry about that." She gave one last titter and fell silent, wiping her eyes with sleeve, Chris staring at her with an expression between amusement and concern for her sanity.

"Seriously though, I will fucking make him wish that he was never born if he even thinks of hurting Claire."

"Chris... have you seen the way he looks at her, the way she makes him grin like a normal man, not like some stone-statue of a government agent?"

Chris sigh and mumbled something into his glass and then shifted his gaze back to Jill, who was currently scanning the dance floor for Carlos or Sheva, and waved when she cuaght Sheva's eye, wincing slightly when she streched her arm to high, pulling on her sore muscles and fresh scars from the P-30 device. Chris heart sank when she winced and brought her arm back down, a glum expression flickering across her face. Chris panicked and fished around in his mind for anything to get her smile back.

"Can I still mess with him?"

Jill stared at him, her expression of pain replaced with an expression of exasperation. She rolled her eyes,"If you must."

"Then, If you'll excuse me, I have some Secret Agent ass to go beat up," He growled, mock saluting Jill as he left his stool, who laughed and slid out of her bar stool as well, returning the mock salute.

"Don't go too hard on him- remember, Claire loves him, though you may have no idea why."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Chris bolted off, darting across the dance floor and to the back door which he dramatically cast open and activated his built in Leon Tracking Senses; searching for his prey.

Jill laughed again; she never stopped being amazed by Chris's antics. She slid back into her bar stool and proceeded to chug down the remnants of her drink. She threw a few bucks down on the bar and quickly followed in the steps of her partner, who else was going to make sure that there was anything left of Leon for Claire to love?

Jill chuckled as she swung open the back door, only to find a very familiar scene in front of her: Leon with his arms raised, backing very slowly away from a very angry Hulkified Chris who looked like he wanted to feed Leon to a Ndesu. Jill rolled her eyes as she intervened once again; she may have been taken away from her life, ripped away from the people she loved and family she called home, but some things never change: Chris would always be a ridicoulously overprotective brother that she would have to ameliorate, and for his vices she would love him all the more.

* * *

**A/N2:** God, to think I was watching Baccano! while writing this... Hehe. Well anyways what did you think? It's certainly not my favorite, but I don't think it's too bad either. I wanted to express that even though Jill was gone some things never change, especially Chris's antics. Please let me know if I accomplished that in a _**review**_, so please, please, **_review_**! Thanks for reading guys, it means alot. **Please review!** Thanks for reading!


End file.
